The present invention pertains to energy and data transfer, and in one embodiment, the present invention pertains to energy and mission data retention in guided weapons.
Guided projectiles, including fuses, missiles and other weapons, generally need to be activated quickly. Conventional guided projectiles use a data interface to download mission data prior to launch and deployment. The mission data may include navigation data as well as initialization data for use by the projectile""s Global Positioning System (GPS). The data may be downloaded quickly in order to launch projectiles at a rapid rate. Circuitry on the guided projectile is conventionally connected to a data-hold battery. The data-hold battery supplies power to the GPS circuitry and other circuitry prior to and during an initial portion of the projectile""s deployment. The data-hold battery may be a chemical battery designed for a one-time initiation and may be ignited after mission data transfer by mixing or combining chemicals. Chemically ignited data-hold batteries may be dormant until activated allowing for a longer shelf life.
One disadvantage with the use of data-hold batteries is that they require the projectile be deployed relatively soon after the mission data has been transferred. One reason for this is that data-hold batteries generally do not allow for recharging without degradation in performance. For example, in some combat situations, a data-hold battery may be required to hold the mission data and power the GPS circuitry for many days on one charge. If the projectile is not deployed within a certain time frame, the data-hold battery must be replaced and the mission data may have to be transferred again to the projectile.
Another disadvantage with the use of data-hold batteries in guided projectiles is safety. A chemically ignited data-hold battery requires the combining and/or mixing of typically hazardous chemicals. Another disadvantage with the use of data-hold batteries is their high-cost.
Thus there is general need for improved method and apparatus for energy storage and data retention suitable for use in guided projectiles. There is also a need for a system and method for energy storage and data retention that permits recharging without performance degradation. There is also a need for a system and method for energy storage and data retention suitable for use in a guided projectile that does not require replacement of a data-hold battery when the projectile is not deployed within a certain time frame. There is also a need for a system and method for energy storage and data retention that does not use a data-hold battery.